Christmas Memories
by unicorn682006
Summary: The JAG gang celebrate Christmas with past memories! Harm and Mac pairing!


**Title****: Christmas Memories**

**Author****: unicorn682006**

**Rating:**** G**** maybe PG**

**Disclaimer****: Do not own them, or ever will, but it sure would be nice!!!**

**Summary****: The gang celebrates Christmas with some memories of Christmas's past.**

**Pairing**** Mac/Harm**

**Category****: general, alternate reality**

**Author note****: I have always wondered, and I'm sure some of you have too, how the Admiral knew about Mac's past. ****Also, why Mac gave Harm a funny look when he first called her Ninja-girl. ****Well, this is my thoughts on it. This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**0800 HRS**

**Friday**

**December 19, 2003**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Staff meeting**

After passing out the last file, Admiral Chegwidden sat back saying. "Now that I'm finished I believe Lieutenant Sims has a request for us, Lieutenant."

Everyone wondered what kind of request Harriet could have of them. Getting Mac's attention, Harm asked, with a look, what it could be. Mac only shrugged giving him a look that clearly said 'How should I know'.

Sitting up taller which was hard at this late stage in her pregnancy, Harriet began. "Yes, thank you Admiral. As you are aware, Bud… uh... Commander Roberts and I are hosting the JAG Christmas party again at are house. As we were getting ready for Christmas and the party, we came across several old toys, and what not, from our past Christmas's from are childhoods and little AJ's. We started talking about our most memorable Christmas and that got me thinking. What if we, instead of exchanging gifts this year, we had everyone tell their favorite or most memorable Christmas. If you have pictures and/or toys, or something from that time, you could bring it and tell the story behind it." Finally, Harriet took a breath and glanced around to see what everyone thought of it.

The Admiral was deep in thought, he could clearly remember his most memorable Christmas and it was in fact with someone in this very room, but didn't know if they even recalled it.

Mac stared into Harm's eyes and wondered if he would want to talk about his. She knew his would be when his dad went MIA. Then she recalled hers and had to smile at the memory.

Seeing the Admiral stand up, they all rose as well, AJ said, "I think that would be a wonderful idea. Unless anyone objects," seeing that no did, he dismissed them.

Harm walked back with Mac to their offices. "So…"

"So…"

"How do you really feel about this? I mean I know how hard your childhood was and…."

Turning to face him, Mac sighed saying, "Harm, I did have an awful childhood, but there were a few good times, not many, and definitely not during Christmas. But when my grandmother was there it was nice because there wasn't any yelling with her there." Walking into her office, Mac sat at her desk motioning Harm to close the door and sit.

Gazing into his eyes, Mac believed she could get lost in them forever and she would be more than happy too. They had slowly started a relationship going on four dates in the past month so far. Not that Mac was counting, but they had decided to do things old fashioned. Like not kissing on the first date, or anything else for that matter, but right now she would love to take him home and have her way with him. Last night, they kissed for the first time, mind you it was only on the lips with their mouths closed, but the feelings that were running through her was nothing she had ever felt before.

Meanwhile, Harm was thinking the same things, but had decided to plan something special for the party. He originally had planned it for later on, much later, but had come to realize how much he was in love with Mac.

"So, Flyboy, what are you going to talk about?"

Smirking at her, he replied, "Well, Ninja-girl, you'll just have to wait and see."

Glaring at him, Mac stood up and sauntered over to him making sure the blinds were still closed before sitting in his lap. She slid her left hand over his shoulder and up to massaging his neck while her right hand was caressing his chest. She spoke in the most seductive voice Harm had ever heard in all his life. "I don't know, Harmon, maybe I can get it out of you." Then she began kissing his eyes moving down the side of his face to suck on his neck.

While this was going on, the Admiral had walked in. He was aware of the fact that they were dating, with them informing him before hand, so was happy to see things progressing. He thought he'd have some fun with them though, so with a semi stern look on his face, he gruffly questioned, "Colonel, when you are through with the Commander, would you come to my office?" He had hard time controlling his reaction, _'Thank God for SeAL train__in__g!'_ AJ thought, as he watched them jump from their embrace almost landing on the floor trying to get up so fast.

Standing at attention, Mac replied, "Aye, aye, Sir!" Thinking she had never been more embarrassed in her life as she was now. She could feel her face turning many shaded of red.

Once the Admiral left, Harm turned to her with his 'Flyboy' grin, commenting, "See what you get for trying to torture me for information, Colonel?"

Glaring at him again, she stalked towards him until his back hit the now closed door. Mac's body was barely touching his, but Harm could feel the heat coming from it and it was having a most uncomfortable effect on a certain part of his body. He would love to drag Mac to the nearest utility closet but knew that was inappropriate, plus he wanted their first time together be very special for her. Mac then moved to the side grabbing the handle pulling it open forcing him to move. Harm stood there smiling watching her walk away wondering what she would do next.

**Admiral's Office**

Having been admitted into the office Mac came to attention but the Admiral waved her off, "Have a seat, Colonel." Closing the file he was reading, AJ looked up to see that Mac was still slightly red. His lips twitched and when Mac saw that, hers started to twitch as well, soon they were both laughing. When they calmed down, he said, "Mac, I'm going to let this…"

"Incident, Sir?" Mac offered, when AJ had trouble coming up with the right word.

Scowling at her, "Yes, the 'incident' go this time, but don't let it happen again." Getting an affirmative, he continued, "I wanted to see you for two reasons, one, after the New Year, you will be transferred to the juridical part of JAG." Leaning back, AJ told her, "I'm going to miss having you here, but you knew that once you and Harm decided to get involved one of you would have too go. This is the best I could do to keep you both near."

Thank you, Sir, I know you did everything you could do to keep us both here, but I did enjoy my time as judge and as long as Harm and I don't have to face each other then I think it'll be great.'

"Yes, I think it will be good for you too, you did an amazing job while there and Admiral Morris is looking forward to having in his command."

Giggling, Mac told him, "I'm sure he was happy it wasn't Harm."

AJ snorted, "Yes, well, on to the other matter." Handing her the file he was reading before, "I have one last case for you to investigate. It's a sexual harassment case on the Patrick Henry. It should only take a few days. You should be back by Tuesday at the latest."

**1935 HRS**

**Wednesday**

**December 24, 2003**

**Roberts Residence**

When dinner was over, and all but the Robert's closest friends had left, they all settled down to enjoy their coffee while waiting for Harriet to come down from putting little AJ to sleep. As soon as she did they all took turns to share their most memorable Christmas memories starting with Harriet since she was hosting it and being her idea. Then it was Bud's, Sturgis's, Jen's, Tiner's, who was visiting while on Christmas break from law school, and Gunny, who had just come back from Iraq and was going to be stationed at JAG again working as Mac's aide. Soon there was a fight, well, disagreement, as to who would go next. It was then decide, by a flip of a coin, that Mac would go then AJ, followed last by Harm.

Setting the box on her lap that she had on the floor by her feet Mac opened it pulling out a doll that was in there. She then passed it over for everyone to see. "This doll I brought is very special to me. It made me believe in Santa again," grinning, she corrected herself. "Well, the person who gave it to me did. We had been living in Arizona, and as some of you know my life wasn't one to write home about. It was Christmas Eve; I was seven at the time. My father had just been paid so of course he went to the bar coming home drunk and late for dinner. He beat my mother for not having his dinner hot on the table waiting for him. I had tried to stop him but he grabbed me throwing me against the wall where I heard a snap and than screamed in pain. He had broken my arm."

Mac stopped talking when she heard Harriet gasp. "Its okay, Harriet, it is a happy memory despite the beginning." Leaning back into Harm's arm that was around her, she continued, "I stood up and ran out of the house to the park that was about a mile down the road. I was crying, in pain and dirty from falling to the ground several times." Mac's eyes glazed over as her memories took her back.

**Flashback:**

Sarah had been sitting on the bench for ten minutes and fifteen seconds when two men came over and asked if they could sit down on the bench too. She just shrugged her shoulders looking down at the ground hoping they would leave her along and knowing they would. All the adults seem to ignore her, they always pretend not to notice the bruises, scratches and broken limbs that she always seemed to have lately.

"So, are you here alone?" one of the men asked. When he didn't get a reply, he asked, "Don't suppose you have a name?"

Peeking up at him, she said glaring at him, "Of course I do! Everyone has a name! What are stupid or something?" Then remembered what her mother had always told her, "Besides, I'm not s'pose to talk to strangers."

Sticking his hand out, he replied, "Well, in that case, I'm Hank and this here young man is Albert."

Taking his right hand that he had given her with her right hand, since her left arm was hurt, she told them, "I'm Sarah MacKenzie," she then shooked hands with the other.

Smiling down at her, "Well now, we're not strangers anymore, Sarah MacKenzie, now are we?" He wondered why she put her right hand out until he took a close look at her left arm and realized it was injured. He looked into Albert's eyes and they both realized that something was very wrong.

Taking her hand back, Sarah mumbled, "I guess so."

"It looks to me like you hurt yourself, maybe I should take you back home to your parents?" Seeing the fear in her eyes, and her trembling body, Hank suggested going to the hospital, but she didn't want to go. So he asked, "Don't you want to get better before Santa comes and gives you your presents?"

"There's no such thing as Santa Claus!" Sarah yelled, as tears ran down her face.

"No such thing as Santa?! Well, don't let anyone else hear you say that." Hank replied.

"Why? They should know the truth! Besides, I'm not the only one who doesn't believe and all the adults don't believe either."

"The truth you say? Well, I believe and I'm an adult. What about you Albert? Do you believe in Santa?"

"Of course I do! Hey, I don't want to be the only one not get a present because I didn't believe."

Sarah looked at them not sure if she believed them, but didn't say anything just stared down at the ground.

Deciding to just take her to the local hospital, Hank stood up taking hold of her by the shoulders and informed her that she was either going home or the hospital. She mumbled that the hospital would be fine.

**Christmas Morning**

**Local Hospital**

**Sarah's room**

Sarah was wakened up by a jiggling noise. She soon realized it was jingle bells and sat up to see Hank standing there with Santa Clause. She sat there with her mouth wide open in shock until she remembered that she didn't believe in Santa and thought maybe it was the other guy dressed up as Santa. "You're not the real Santa! That's just one of those costumes and fake breads!"

"Oh yeah,'" challenged Hank, "In that case, why don't you give it a good pull then?"

Not one to back down from a challenge, Sarah grasped the beard and gave it a good tug only to have 'Santa' yell. "Ouch! That hurts!" Looking terrified, thinking he would strike her for hurting him, she sunk back into the bed.

"Well, Sarah, I've check my list and check it twice, and do you know what list I found your name on?" Santa asked.

Seeing Sarah shake her head no, Santa told her as he pulled out a huge package from behind his back, "I found it on the very good list." Placing the gift on her lap he had Hank help him to sit her up.

Sarah gazed at the present like she had never seen one and didn't quiet know what to do with it. Soon with trembling fingers and tears running down her face, Sarah open it and pulled out a doll. It was the very one she had wanted for the longest time. Looking up to Santa, she asked, "How did you know this was what I wanted. I didn't even make a Christmas list this year."

Smiling gently at her, Santa said, "I'm Santa! I always know what you want!"

Hugging the doll to her body, Sarah told him, "I will always take care of her and always keep her. Thank you Santa!" Then she leaned out to give him a hug which he returned.

Hank asked, "So, Sarah, what are you going to name her?"

"I'm going to name her Ninja-girl." Sarah answered, giving her new doll another hug.

Having Santa sit next to Sarah on the bed, Hank took two Polaroid's, giving one to Sarah and one to Santa. Then they bid Sarah goodbye with Santa saying, "HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas, Sarah!"

**End of Flashback:**

Handing Mac his handkerchief, Harm pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I haven't thought about that in a long time. After that Christmas, I would always pull her out and set her next to the tree so Santa would know how well I took good care of her."

"Oh, Ma'am, that was so wonderful!" Harriet cried. "It makes me feel so good to know that there are good people out there."

Trying to control her emotions, Mac said, "Yes, well, now it's the Admiral's turn.

Leaning back in the arm chair that was by the fireplace AJ looked out to each person he considered family. Mac and Harm on the couch next to him. Jen also sitting with them but more in the corner. Gunny and Tiner on the floor with their dates. Bud and Harriet in the love seat with Harriet's feet resting on Bud's lap while he massaged them. He wondered how he had been so fortunate to have these people consider him family.

"Well, before I begin," he began, pulling something from his shirt pocket, "I'm going to pass this picture out for you to see."

Handing the picture first to Bud who then passed it around with Mac being the last to get it only to gasp when she saw it. She was shocked at what she was seeing. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she realized what she was seeing and then looked into AJ's eyes giving him a loving smile.

He began his story staring at Mac, "It was Christmas Eve and I had just come back from over seas when I was rerouted to a base in Arizona…" At this every one glanced at Mac with shocked eyes, when they looked back as he continued, "That year my life was hell, excuse my language, but it's true. The mission I came back from went all to… well… Then Marcellas had taken Francesca back to Italy and filed for divorce."

With a deep sigh, he went on, "An old friend of my and I went to a local park for a run when we came across this tiny miserable looking child. She was crying sitting on a park bench. My heart went out to her and after deciding how to approach her, Hank…" here everyone, but Mac gasped, "And I came over. I let Hank do most of the talking, and after convincing her to go to the hospital, we went in search of her parents."

**Flashback:**

Having finally getting the right address, Hank and Albert knock on the door. After several minutes the door open to a battered looking woman. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Hank Williams and this Albert Chegwidden. We're here to let you know that your daughter is at the hospital with a broken arm as well as a concussion."

Her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh God, is Sarah okay?"

"Yes, but she most likely feel better if you went there and brought her home."

Shaking her head and looking behind her, she told them, "No, she is better off there tonight, maybe even tomorrow."

They could tell she was terrified; Hank leaned in whispering, "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Again she shooked her head, "No, there isn't, but thank you for taking care of Sarah."

She was about to shut the door when Albert leaned in asking, "Is there a special Christmas present that Sarah wants the most for Christmas that she isn't going to get."

Looking sadly at them, she said, "She won't be getting anything this year. We don't have enough money to go buy gifts and food. It's one, or the other, but there was this doll with short brown hair in a Marine combat outfit at the PX that she really wants. She asks for it every time we go."

Backing up, Albert thanked her and they soon left to go to the PX before they closed. While there Hank talked Albert into wearing a Santa suit. "Why do I have to be the one to dress up?" He complained.

"For two reasons, one I'm higher in rank than you, and two, you have the better 'HO! HO! HO!' than me."

Albert went back to the hospital dressed in the Santa suit and sat with Sarah all night holding her hand and comforting her during her nightmares.

**End of Flashback:**

"That Christmas was the best one that I had in a long time. Too see Sarah's eyes light up after everything she had gone through when she opened her gift. It renewed the spirit of Christmas for me. I have never forgotten that and have kept hold of this picture ever since." They all could see the tears in his eyes but didn't acknowledge them.

Seeing Mac standing up coming over to him AJ stood up with his arms open to give her a hug. Mac whispered into his ear, "That's how you knew about my family history."

Leaning back, AJ only smiled, then gruffly said, as he saw what Harm was doing, "Okay, Rabb, your next."

Mac turned to go back to the couch, but stopped suddenly when she saw Harm down on one knee. She couldn't believe what was happing. All her dreams were coming true, well, almost all. There was still one about a little baby boy and/or girl of her own but seeing what she was looking at Mac knew it would soon come true too.

"Taking Mac's left hand in his, Harm said, "Sarah, I have loved you from the moment we met at the rose gardened but as you know I thought I was seeing a ghost. It didn't take me very long to realize you two were two different people altogether. I was just too afraid to lose control. As you know for a pilot to lose control is dangerous. But I finial 'let go' and am ready to admit how I truly feel." Taking a deep breath and grazing into Mac's watery eyes with all the love he felt for her, he told her, "I'm in love with you Sarah MacKenzie." Pulling out a black velvet box that held the ring his dad had given his mother, he asked, "Sarah, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mother of my children?"

Sarah tried to control the tears but all the marine training she had didn't seem to work so all Mac could do was nod her head. Harm slid the ring on her finger while rising up taking her into his arms kissing her tenderly at first, but soon it became very passionate. AJ had to step in saying they could continue this when they went home.

Grinning like a little boy at Christmas, Harm agreed. "Yes, Sir, we can. And as for my most memorable Christmas," Gazing back into Mac's eyes, he told them, "Well, I'd have to say this one is definitely the best one so far."

Jen looked out the window and exclaimed, "Oh Look! It's snowing!"

Everyone but AJ went over to the window to watch the snow. He smiled thinking that maybe it was time to retire so he could spend more time with his family.

**THE END!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
